Cores
by Insye
Summary: Se lembravam da vida através de sons, se lembravam através de cada memória engastada a ferro e fogo que tinham deixado marcas em suas almas. Mas, principalmente, se lembravam de tudo em um caleidoscópio sinestésico de cores.
1. Introdução

Primeiro de tudo, Supernatural não me pertence. (Felizmente para todo mundo, do contrário, sabe-se lá que tipo de história minha mente insana ia produzir)

Estava ouvindo Florence & The Machine – Cosmic Love quando comecei, sem perceber, a escrever um monte de absurdos sinestésicos que seguiam o padrão de cores, esse é o resultado. Não acho que preciso ficar dizendo qual personagem está presente em qual cor, acho que dá pra notar, e acho que dá pra perceber também que faço singelas apologias a um possível Dastiel – mas insisto que não é culpa minha e tá tudo subentendido na série – portanto, quem acha terrível e absurda a ideia de haver um elo forte entre Dean e Castiel, fique avisado e já nem comece a ler. Como eu disse, são insinuações, mas, mesmo assim, já aviso.

Queria dedicar essa fic a Lily, que me ajudou como Beta e gostou principalmente do Preto e Branco; à Line, que também foi obrigada a ler tudo e gostou da cor vermelha e à Kat que sempre tem que ler um monte de coisas absurdas que eu escrevo, mesmo sem ter assistido a série ainda.

Fiquem aí com meus pequenos devaneios!


	2. Caleidoscópio

A vida deles era cheia de recordações em cores.

Amarelo, como os olhos que um deles viu sobre seu berço antes de ser alimentado.

Preto, com a cor da pintura de sua querida garota, aquela que o acompanhava em todas as jornadas.

Azul, como os olhos que foram escolhidos para serem vestidos.

E terminava em um misto de índigo e escarlate que depois se desmanchava em verde pálido, conforme as feridas cicatrizavam após cada trabalho bem feito.


	3. Azul

Azul.

Antes, ele não saberia dizer realmente como era a cor azul. Se lhe perguntassem, apontaria para o céu, para a cor dos jeans que usavam, a camiseta do time de futebol do seu irmão, quando era pequeno. Ou iria rir, tomar um gole do que quer que estivesse em seu copo e diluísse seu sangue e dizer que não se importava se a garota tinha olhos azuis, verdes, castanhos, desde que não fossem vermelhos, amarelos ou completamente negros. Sim, era assim que conhecia aquela cor.

Mas não depois, nunca depois de contemplar aqueles olhos. O céu? Não. O céu se espelhava naquele puro azul e dele parecia viver. Não havia nada que se comparasse àquela cor, ao que enxergava quando mirava a profundidade daquelas orbes cerúleas. Toda vez que ele o olhava – e como ele gostava de se aproximar! - tentando entender os sutis sinais dos seres humanos que lhe eram estranhos. Aqueles olhos, tão honestos, francos e inocentes, muito mais do que os de qualquer criança – ele, por exemplo, há uns vinte anos atrás. Olhos que não tinham medo de se aproximar e de investigar a profundeza de sua alma, de olhar para o penhasco, o desfiladeiro onde seu espírito vivia. Olhos que nunca tinham medo de espiar pelas janelas e frestas e de ver o que escondia tão bem, o que nem ele queria saber que estava lá.

Azuis, os olhos que sempre se fixavam nele não querendo nada mais do que enxergar e que, assim, pareciam ver muito mais do que o que havia para ser visto.

Nunca mais chamaria nada de azul novamente. Nada nunca mais seria azul novamente.

Nem podia mais viver longe daquele azul tão vibrante e magnético.

Era seu céu.

Era o único paraíso que conhecia de verdade.


	4. Vermelho

Vermelho.

Sempre tivera curiosidade de entender o que era esse tom, de ver algo que realmente pudesse ser chamado de escarlate. Já lhe haviam dito que o fogo era vermelho, e ele tinha tentando ver, tinha mergulhado a mão naquelas chamas de aparência tão quente, tinha tentando enxergar o carmesim naquelas labaredas que lambiam a sua palma branca sem, contudo, ferir.

Não era vermelho. Era branco, amarelo, alaranjado e um punhado de outras cores, mas não era vermelho.

Não era também as maçãs, nem qualquer outra coisa.

Nada era vermelho até que tivesse conhecido a ira dele, a ira do sangue. Nada pareceu tão vermelho quando viu borbulhar e jorrar dos cortes, dezenas deles, que ele sofria toda vez que fazia seu chamado trabalho. Escarlate, carmesim, escorria por ele e pingava no chão, e ele sempre estava com tanta raiva, sempre com tanta ira, sempre tão machucado e ferido de muitas outras formas que sequer via o sangue que inundava suas veias escorrer para o chão e ficar ali, abandonado.

Vermelho era o sangue dele.

Vermelho também era o sangue do corpo que vestia e que agora era seu. Vermelha foi a dor de cortar o próprio braço e de escrever, tão carmesim, símbolos nas paredes, espantando os inimigos dele.

Vermelho foi quando o sangue deles se misturaram, sem que percebessem, quando lutavam e se apoiavam junto.

Vermelho, muito escarlate, mais carmesim do que qualquer coisa, explodiu em sua mente quando o encontrou ajoelhado naquele descampado, contemplando o mundo com olhos vazios, sem que houvesse uma única parte dele que não estivesse batida e macerada.

Sim. Ele entendeu o que era vermelho só depois de conhecê-lo.

E conheceu também o que era a ira e o que era a dor e todas elas tinham a mesma cor encarnada do sangue dele.


	5. Preto e Branco

Escuro. Preto. O mais profundo breu que jamais veria em toda a existência do universo. Sentia as correntes dilacerarem sua carne, mesmo que não houvesse carne para cortar, sentia cada talho em seu espírito como se fossem em sua carne, em seu antigo corpo. Podia imaginar quanto sangue escorria, podia ouvir seu sangue borbulhar, mas a cor de todo aquele massacre não lhe chegavam aos olhos.

Era tudo preto em seu inferno.

E seu pai sempre tinha ensinado a temer o escuro, tudo se escondia no escuro, como se já não bastasse a sensação de impotência de estar preso por cada centímetro de seu corpo – espírito? Alma? Não importava.

Tinha medo do escuro, tinha medo de não ver. Preferia encarar seus monstros de frente, mas ele era só um homem corrompido, que havia vendido sua alma e caído para sempre no escuro.

Era sempre noite ali e, embora tivesse perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia passado, sabia que estava ali há mais de meia eternidade.

Foi quando algo se iluminou em sua noite eterna.

Seu braço ardeu, nunca tinha sentido uma dor como aquela. Tinha sido mutilado, cortado, mastigado e consertado para tudo se repetir novamente, mas nunca nada tinha lhe queimado como aquilo.

Ousou abrir os olhos, uma explosão branca como nunca havia visto praticamente o cegou e ele se agarrou àquela luz com o mais terrível medo de se perder no escuro de novo. Um fogo limpo, branco e brando queimava seu ombro e ele não se importava mais com a dor, abraçaria feliz aquele fogo e se deixaria consumir por inteiro para nunca mais ficar no escuro.

Ascendeu.

Sua luz branca, como um guia, queimava e limpava ao mesmo tempo e o ascendia da mais negra perdição, fazia sentir o vento no rosto, sem nunca abandoná-lo.

Uma voz tão clara, tão branca soou em sua mente "Sou aquele que o segurou forte e o tirou da perdição".

Ele estava bem. Não havia mais escuro.

Fechou os olhos, dormiu e esqueceu.


End file.
